


The Guardian

by bubbelpop2



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Other, Veteran Grillby (Undertale), i don't plan for it to be but we'll see what happens, like at all, might be slow burn but for now it's not even shippy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2
Summary: Author tells the reader of some past events in the universe of UIndertale, as well as an unexpected repercussion.





	The Guardian

Grillby was aware of the various methods that the king and his scientist (helped by some mages from the green and yellow tribes) used in order to quickly produce more soldiers, ranging from the uh.. more traditional methods, as far as the most powerful conjuration mages contributing a great many new creations to be used in combat. However, the method that Asgore had begun to describe was foreign to him, and I’ll do my best to relay it to you in simple terms, so as not to confuse you. 

A great many of the conjuration and restoration mages that had joined the ranks of the monsters were also well versed in the various sciences. Chemical and biological, to be precise. The mages did their best to contribute to the war effort, but in the end, summoning and.. er.. hen picking weren’t exactly working out, and everyone was becoming desperate. As a result, facilities had been opened to, instead of just summoning or.. you know. 

They cloned and constantly produced monster eggs, which weren’t just limited to elementals, as the other methods had been. A great many diverse tank and healer classes were being produced daily, and the war was, well, practically won. Unfortunately, by some means either by spycraft, treachery, or just plain luck, the humans had found the cloning facilities and destroyed all of the eggs and machines they could get their hands on, leaving nothing but gestation soup and crushed metal behind. 

What does this have to do with guardians? Oh, yeah. We’re getting to that, don’t take leave of your patience, child. Sip your tea, we’l continue onward: 

Of course, these facilities couldn’t completely be run by machines and only machines. I mean, someone had to look after the eggs that were manufactured. Did you think they’d just slap them in an incubation chamber and leave them there? No. Oh, no, heavens no, child. All monsters of all types age differently, and it’s impossible to tell when one will be ready to hatch. You see, these facilities, despite being capable of making babies, held no actual desire or capability to care for them after being created. So, naturally, a new kind of monster was manufactured, completely artificially. 

The guardian. 

These monsters, and their whole impressive typical stature of 5 imperial feet and the same amount of inches, would roam the rows and rows of eggs, wrapping blankets around them, taking their vitals, and administering the proper magical nourishment these children needed in order to form their first physical manifestation: a body. These guardians were especially created to have nearly the strength of boss monsters, as well as the magical storing capacity of a human mage. Monster eggs, in order to grow properly and healthily, need a constant stream of magical energy: to thrive and grow their physical form. Usually, the parent(s) of the egg fulfill the role of providing this energy, but you have to remember that the eggs in question have no sires. They’re artificially manufactured, and someone has to feed and emotionally bond with them in order for them to thrive.

So, this was the duty of the guardian, to check, feed, nurture, and viciously protect the future of monster-kind through use of brutal and unmatched force, if at all necessary. These monsters were given priority treatment (yes, even to the generals) and kept in top condition in order to do their job properly. But, unfortunately, as you know, and as I had mentioned earlier, the monsters did not win the war. They were close. So, so, desperately, awesomely close. But they did not win, because the humans had found the cloning facility and destroyed every sign of life. None remained, not even a guardian. 

Except. One.

This guardian, in particular, was special. He wasn’t as strong, or particularly as smart as the others, which is why nobody found him. You see, this guardian had wandered off long before the raid even began, got lost, and had begun collecting egg-shaped rocks in the forest and keeping them warm in his pockets. The boy returned, finally, to find the facility destroyed, and all of the eggs gone. Since, as I mentioned, this one in particular wan’t very bright already, he.. wasn’t capable of coping with the mental stress of seeing your sole designed purpose being smashed and slaughtered, and became mute for a great deal of time. Eventually, he left the facility to search for the monsters, and thankfully there was a camp (relatively) nearby that recognized him, and ushered him to safety with the rest of the civilians.

The guardian continued to wander throughout the underground after the monsters were trapped, completely blocking out the memory of the broken and battered facility in order to continue what he was doing earlier: finding and protecting eggs. Which were actually stones, but the man isn’t, as I said, fully capable of being aware of that fact, given that the poor thing had seen his home, brothers, children, and friends destroyed all in one day. He did this continuously for years, filling dirt nest and holes in the ground with egg shaped rocks, and constantly carrying them on his person. He eventually ended up in the underground, but just continued doing what he was doing. Nobody bothered him. 

Until one day, our friend and Admiral Grillby decides to take a stroll through the forest.


End file.
